The Companion
by XxXmannequinXxX
Summary: What happens when a high school girl with a lust for killing goes to Ambrose? And what happens when a brother does something nice for once but believes in sharing? ::First chapter has cursing and immaturity::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sinclair brothers or their town.

* * *

"Do you want a banana?" sang Derick.

"No, and I'm going to rape you up the ass with a broken knife if you don't shut up," replied Elizabeth.

"Yeah Derick, it's getting old," said Cher who turned up the radio. Everyone was getting annoyed. They were on a road trip, but right now nothing of much interest was going on.

"House of Wax," John muttered to himself.

"What?" asked James.

"Oh, there's a house of wax around here. The sign said so… So we're going to see it!" replied John, getting excited. They drove on for a while. Eventually they came to a small town and parked by a pet store.

"Aw! Puppies!" squeeled Cher and Elizabeth.

"We not be's here for puppies. We be's here fo' wax," said Derick trying his hardest to sound stupid.

"Yes! TEH wax!" yelled John who then jumped on Derick.

"To the bat cave!" yelled Elizabeth running to the House of Wax. No one followed her. They were all playing around in the street. She ran to the house of wax to find a sign saying not to enter. She went in anyway. She walked around slowly, and sang to herself. She loved to sing. In her town she was even an up and coming Gothic Rock artist.

"These are amazing," she whispered, feeling the cheek of a dancing wax figure.

"Yes, they are," said a man. Elizabeth jumped and stared at him.

"Sorry. I'm Bo. I am kinda a tour guide for this here house of wax," said the brown haired man. He was wearing a black shirt and she liked that, so she decided he was not a threat. "So you here alone?"

"Oh, no. I'm here with some friends. They were playing in the street. I'd rather not participate in such folly. I came to admire the art. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be in here."

"Oh, it's not problem. So what bring's y'all to this here town?"

"Well since school's out for the summer we have decided to go on a road trip mostly to annoy the hell out of people in other states. We are a lively bunch. And this sounded interesting to Derick, probably because he thought of all the perverted things he could do here."

"YOU LOVELY EXCITING MAN!" came a yell from the doorway. Bo and Elizabeth looked to see James there holding Derick in his arms.

Derick pointed at her and yelled to Bo, "She threatened to rape me up the butt with a broken knife!"

"And I will if you don't stop scaring this lovely exciting man," spat Elizabeth.

"These your friends?" asked Bo who sounded quite annoyed.

"Sad to say, yes," replied Elizabeth. For the next half hour Bo showed them the house with the boys perverting everything and the girls giggling at them. When the sun had finally gone down they were done.

"I'm tired," whined Cher.

"Are there any motels here?" asked John who put his arm around Cher. She leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"No. We don't usually get any over night visitors. But a few of you could stay at my house," replied Bo.

"Let's do it!" said Elizabeth who jumped once.

Cher suddenly awake said, "Yeah! I like that idea. John and I can have the car. The rest of you can stay with him and then in the morning we can go."

"Okay," everyone agreed. John and Cher ran off to the car. Everyone else followed Bo.

When they got into his house he said, "Two a you can sleep out here and one can sleep in a spare room."

"I claim out here and I claim James," yelled Elizabeth who held onto James' arm.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway," said Derick. Bo and Derick disappeared down a hallway. Elizabeth got out her iPod and she shared it with James. They danced around the living room for several minutes. Then they heard a scream. She stopped the iPod and put it away.

"What do you suppose that was?" asked James.

"I think that was Mr. Derick sticking his John Thomas in Bo's rectum," laughed Elizabeth.

"DAAAAMN! Well I want to join." He said.

"James, we need your help!" yelled Bo from somewhere in the house.

"You need to stay here, this needs to be fully gay intercourse," said James who then ran into the hallway. Elizabeth put her iPod back on and sat down. She closed her eyes and sang to herself. She eventually dozed off.


	2. Man With The Mask

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ambrose or the Sinclairs.

* * *

Elizabeth was awakened by being violently shaken by Bo. 

"Now you listen, and you listen good. Don't make me regret this. Your friends are dead. Run for it or try to harm me and you'll join them. I am keeping you alive because my brother deserves some of the fun I get without ruining my game. Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't get the first share," he said violently.

She stared at him with fear as he roughly put his lips to hers. She didn't react, and he moved his mouth to her neck and his hand to her breast. She kicked him, hard in his groin. He bent over in pain. She ran out the front door and to the car by the pet shop. When she got there it was empty, but a red substance soaked the seats in the back. Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth, as not to scream. Suddenly all of the cities lights went out. She spotted a movie theater and tried the door. It opened. She ran inside and jumped behind the snack bar. She noticed that the floor sounded like metal. She looked to the floor and saw that there was a door. She opened it to reveal a dark abyss. She closed her eyes, held her breath and jumped in. Her feet met the ground. She felt her way through this tunnel until she spotted light in the distance. She finally reached it and strong hands gripped her arm. It was Bo. He half led, half drug her to a bed.

"Now, you live here," Bo growled as he threw her on the bed. She looked around with a slight tinge of fear and then she saw him, the man with the mask.

"Vincent, take off your damn mask. She needs to know the ugly freak she's dealing with. And you will NOT put that back on until I say so, you hear?" yelled Bo. Vincent didn't do anything, so Bo ripped off his masking for him causing him to gasp. Half of his face was all right, but the other… was just a cornucopia of scars. There wasn't even an eye. Bo then left and Elizabeth just sat on the bed. Vincent looked away from her. She continued to stare at him. After a few seconds she realized this and looked to the floor. He came closer to her. She made no attempt to run, and the flicker of fear didn't increase. He stood a foot in front of her. She cleared her throat.

"Am I going to be killed?" she asked it as smoothly as if she was asking for her morning coffee. He shook his head no.

"So I take it that my purpose is to give you company? That is what your brother was hinting around. I don't think he's all the kind. Oh my name is Elizabeth. So you're Vincent?" He shook his head yes.

"Can you speak?" she asked kindly.

"Yes. My brother says that freaks like me shouldn't speak because we will sound stupid," he said in a relatively low voice that was barely audible.

"You aren't a freak Vincent. Your brother is just a harsh man."

"If I'm not a freak then why am I so ugly?" he asked tears barely welling. Elizabeth stood up and he took a step back.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you… You're not ugly," she blurted out, placing a hand on his good cheek. "You are very handsome and you are very kind."

"You're just saying that so I'll let you go."

"No, I'm not. Back home I lived a rather monotonous life filled with doing what other people want in a conformed society."

"Don't you love anyone? Family? Your boyfriend? It would be hard to believe that you left single. You are the most gorgeous lady that I have seen," he said as he turned his head away. She went back and sat on the bed, her legs crossed like a lady.

"Yes, a great plethora of boys liked me. Hell, even girls liked me. But I didn't like any one of them. I'm sixteen. I haven't liked boys my own age in a long time. I only like quieter older men. My peers are immature and guys are only out there to hurt girls. I've been violated and sexually harassed too many times," she looked down at the ground. It didn't surprise her that she was already telling him that. She was usually very open with people she actually like to be around. And from the moment she saw him she liked him, which is why all the fear that Bo caused had left her. He surprised both of them by sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry. And not _all _guys are perverts," he whispered. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He didn't know what to do. Finally one of his arms settled across her back. They sat there like that for a while until she yawned.

"I'm tired," she yawned again.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I don't want you sleeping on the floor."

"Vincent, neither of us has to sleep on the floor."

Suddenly his eyes got a glint of excitement. She saw it and smirked. She stood up and he did the same. She decided to tease him and then pulled down her skirt revealing hot pink short shorts. She always wore shorts under her skirts because of her low trust of males. She took off her jacket revealing a black cami. She then got in the bed.

"Come on," she coaxed.

He stood up himself and took off his shirt revealing a beautifully sculpted chest. He got into bed next to her and they faced each other.

"Suddenly the magnitude of everything is setting in," she whispered. She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm finally away as I had wished for so long, my closest friends are dead and now I'm sleeping in a strange bed that will be mine until I die." She suddenly looked solemn and he tensed himself ready for her to get up and run. But instead she pushed herself into him and nuzzled her face in his chest. He put his arm around her, confused about what she was doing. He also was not used to being this close to anyone who was alive or anyone that he had no intentions of killing, let alone a beautiful woman. She could sense this.

"You haven't really been around ladies much have you?" she asked turning her head up to his.

"No," he whispered. She lifted her head up and put her lips to his. It took him a while to respond, but finally he did. They put an arm around each other and continued kissing. Finally she slipped her tongued in his mouth. Their tongues kept entwining, slowly but passionately. When they stopped she turned over and he lay there baffled. She suddenly wondered what she was doing. Then she realized that she was so happy to have a kind, warm presence with her. Her friends were cold and dead. She suddenly felt a chill go up her spine. She reached behind her and grabbed his hand. She draped his arm around her and clasped her fingers over his. Then they fell asleep.


End file.
